


More: Simple Present

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gift, M/M, Party, for an artist on tumblr, leads to stuff, octopiinajar, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a party that leads to many things after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You can say that Jason Grace has no idea what he is doing and certainly can’t think a proper reason. His eyes are glued to the person doing wonders in front of him, lips part and he could taste faint beer but mostly the Ceres juice thingy the green-eyed had earlier to wash the beer out. Jason can barely make out electronic music blasting at the background and sometimes Miley Cyrus not only because people were screaming to be heard against the music but also all he can hear now is the most realistic, intriguing sounds coming from those pretty lips. Everything reeks of beer and sweats in the room and Jason doesn’t know if he liked that or not.  
Oh yeah, if you wonder what he was doing, Jason is making out with Percy Jackson in a closet. The son of Poseidon is definitely a good kisser not only because of his skills but also how he plays it out. The faint light coming from the small gap helps to see the blush spreading across his face as the green-eyed is straddling him, hands grasping at Jason’s hair. Percy’s fluttered eyelashes make it harder for him to breathe so Jason pulls him closer for another sloppy kiss. He can’t define what he is feeling and why he is doing this but Jason is much more interested in giving the black-haired a small tug on his lips so…

 

 

The party is held in the Big House since Chiron is out to visit his Party Ponies dudes and Mr. D can’t be seen in sight. It is spontaneous but there is nothing that can’t be done with the hands of the Stoll. They have handled in the food before and the alcohol was stacked in Dionysus Cabin while the Apollo Cabin provides music. No problem occurs until now and the Seven demigods are to join, too. 

Everyone is undoubtedly excited as now the Giant War is over and the Reconstruction is finished successfully, not to mention how the gods have broken the rules for once and traded the lost lives for the immortality of the Giants. Apart from the seven, Half-blood campers are confident that they can party just as hard as normal teenagers although some from New Rome join them, like Dakota for an example.  
The Seven are the ones with confusion. Jason thinks it is partly because they all can’t get rid of the thought that there no longer is danger and threat to their friends and families, no sacrifices to make and no responsibilities to hold. That results in them having quite a hard time to adjust to what’s happening around. They all gather in the hall, sitting in a circle with Rachel and the Stoll brothers arguing over what games to play as they have no clue what to do and Leo’s suggestions of the games played in the Foster House received heads shaking in unison and Nico’s classic eye-roll. Apart from Hazel and Frank, they are single demigods without a single clue how to move on with their lives although they still have much time to decide. 

Annabeth is making vague hands movement with Piper leaning against her, chuckles and makes it harder to decide who makes more sense between the two. They have got on very well even before it all happened and apart from Percy, Piper seems to be the only person who really listens to Annabeth carefully with interest, he guesses. Percy and Leo are digging through the snacks and wrestling for a tube of Onion Pringles when Frank, Hazel and Nico form a small group, whispering to each other. Jason suspects Frank is mouthing the lyrics of the song playing as he keeps nodding his head. Hazel smiles when Nico ruffles her cinnamon hair, Jason is glad that Nico takes everything much easier now. Still, it is a fast recover (too fast it almost feels unnatural) and Jason hasn’t figured out yet how Nico could. 

Others are probably much more used to partying like this and Rachel leaves no place for arguments when she finally wins and the Stoll agrees on what to play.

“Okay, we’re doing King’s Landing!” the red-headed declares, reaching for the tube of Pringles. Percy gives it to her with no arguments, leaving Leo pouting.

“I don’t think they get your Game of Thrones reference, Rach” Annabeth said, Jason‘s pretty sure she is one of the few people who can use the nickname.

“Yeah, it’s quite simple” Travis said, his hand tangled in Connor’s messy mop of brown hair “And all you have to do is pick a number and the one who’s got the King will have three   
times telling others what to do” Connor finishes his brother’s words and they fist-pumped. 

Preparation doesn’t take much and they are all ready. With a triumphant laugh, Rachel gets to be the King and Jason could see how Percy shrinks a little. He looks at his number and it’s ‘1’. Coincidence, no? 

“Listen carefully, ducklings” Rachel smiles and Jason can swear she looks at him when she says ‘ducklings’. Annabeth smirked at her number while Connor swaps his with Travis as the latter doesn’t notice.

“I have a bad feeling about this” Percy said.

It turns out, number 3 has to finish what’s left in number 6’s cup and they have to hear how Leo complains about the Ceres juice in Percy’s cup. In his defense, Percy says he doesn’t want beer but Piper whispers to Annabeth about how the green-eyed guy spit his first mouthful out on the white marble floor earlier. With a serious tone, Annabeth says it out aloud that ‘he has his reasons’. Rachel has Hazel to braid her hair at the second turn although the curls are crazily frizzy and some stick out of the braid. Annabeth carefully picks out the blue jelly beans despite Percy’s pathetic pout as King Rachel tells number 5 to ‘have blue food for the rest of the night’.

Leo is the next King and he decides to ‘take it up a notch’. Jason doesn’t know that means everyone has to be involved with kisses.

“Dude this is not cool” Jason says. Nico shifted uncomfortably and Hazel looked scandalous while her boyfriend held an arm around her protectively. 

“You have to be careful. It’s not like everyone here can carry out such…inappropriate behaviors” Annabeth said, eyeing Hazel and Rachel. Piper takes her on with “Kissing can be platonic, Missy, with a kiss on any where”

And while they are going on with it, Leo sees their numbers and tells number 5 to kiss number 7 and ends up receiving dagger glares from the two girls. Piper is about to open her mouth for a protest, Jason knows, because her eyebrows always raise when she do so and Annabeth gives her a kiss on the forehead, hands cradling the Cherokee’s face. Jason doesn’t remember what she says after that because, yeah, she can’t even form proper words. The Stolls kiss once, without any kind of orders and Hazel starts fanning herself, accidentally creates an illusion that turns one of the Stolls into a squirrel (Travis? Or is it Connor?).

After that little incident, Hazel, Nico and Frank have split out to play Mythomagic and Jason thinks that’s pretty cool because he himself can’t find anything more related to their lives and poker is just plain boring.

Even Leo seems to be got down with the kissing stuff, Jason thinks he gets it because Leo is not just a person with that kind of way to entertain and he was once told by Repair Boy that ‘I am not so desperate’. 

However, the Stolls brothers insist on one last strike and Leo told number 1 to have a hot making out session with number 6 and Jason crosses his fingers, hoping that he doesn’t have to kiss Rachel. 

“It’s me!!!!!!!!” Percy exclaims, his mouth full of blue jelly beans since he is competing against Annabeth for the sake of blue food (does that make it any better because Annabeth is having a blue tongue, too) “What do I have to do, again?” he asks, perking up an eyebrow.

Jason is so screwed.

Everyone had a beer, or maybe two but Jason decides he’s still not drunk enough to do what he is asked to.   
-First of all, he is a terrible kisser ( he guesses?)  
-Secondly, not that he has a problem with boys kissing boys, mind you, but he is not going to kiss Nico di Angelo’s childhood crush in front of him.  
-Thirdly, did he just say ‘in front of him’? Does that mean he is willing to do so without Nico’s presence? Does that make him a horrible friend?

“Nah, I’m skipping this.” He said, playing it out cool with a sip of beer.

“What, nnnooooo!” the Stoll brothers protests in unison and it’s starting to creep Jason out. Nico and Frank are hogging over a table now, drinks are spilled and Hazel is just shouting something about 3000 points for an attack. They look like they are having fun.

“Why not?” Percy pouts, sipping from his cup. Irrelevant.

“It’s just… I’m not interested” Jason says, hoping to get Percy down enough.

He should have known he had made a terrible move.

Jason has to admit, he doesn’t know Percy Jackson as well as the palm of his hand but there is one thing that anyone who makes contact with the green-eyed should know one simple, easy and eternal truth: Once you make it sound or look like Percy Jackson isn’t capable of doing something, he will fight tooth and nails to prove the opposite.

Percy prances forward (is that even a proper pun) and pushes him down, Jason’s head hits the ground with a loud ‘thump’. Jason’s hands fly to the collar of Percy shirt and grab it, ready for a counter instinctively. The son of Poseidon arches up an eyebrow challengingly and somehow it annoys the hell out of Jason. The Stolls go “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH” and the Oracle claps a hand over her freckled face, can’t be read whether has she given up on the stupidity of the boys or is laughing quietly. Annabeth and Piper have left without anyone acknowledging.

Jason turns his head and he can see how campers have gathered around the table where the Children of the Underworld are playing Mythomagic against each other and Frank’s gulping down the rest of what’s in his paper cup. Nico will not want to see what’s about to happen, he thinks. His small group isn’t noticed by many.

“Are you going for it, or not?” Percy asked, breaths brushing Jason’s face.

Percy Jackson is someone that Jason was very curious about when he first arrived at Camp Half-blood. He did researches and found out much. Jason envies Percy Jackson for his luck although he knows Percy’s surprised and thankful for it as well. He’s got a mother who cares for him so much, a good stepfather and every heroic victories seem to be done with some kind of twisted luck that resulted in the Fates kicking him down to Tartarus. 

Jason can feel the same competiveness he felt once in Kansas. It’s not hatred, to him, the son of Poseidon doesn’t even know how they are competing against each other. Jason thinks there’s not much to say about the subject, the truth on how they usually go against each other although aiming for the same goal is enough already.

Rachel is gone and so are the Stolls. 

“You know what, yeah” Jason said and arches his back unnecessarily, pulls Percy down to crash their lips together.

When he says ‘crash’ he literally means it like their nose bump and teeth clash. Percy lets out a groan and bites Jason’s lips as if he’s hoping to leave another scar. The green-eyed pushes his tongue in Jason’s mouth when the blond tries to escape the earlier bite and Jason finds himself losing the battle.

“Come on, mmph-” Percy groans “You’re not that bad”

“Well, ha-“Jason gasps as Percy’s tongue pushes deeper down his mouth” I don’t nng- have much practice”

Jason tilts his head, trying to escape but Percy’s got more than just a decisive tongue. No need to support his weight, Percy uses his hands to keep Jason in place. Jason opens his eyes to give him an annoyed glance but then sees the tattoo the son of Poseidon received when made praetor and they seem to ignite something in him.

Percy lets out a small interesting sound as he feels the two hands that were gripping at his collar earlier reach his hips and slide in the hem of his shirt. Jason can see how the green-eyed hesitates and smirks. He almost lets out a laugh when Percy yelps as he is pinched on both sides. The son of Poseidon protests when Jason swaps their places, taking control from now on. He looks at the table nearby and makes sure no one notices what they are doing. 

“Woa-uumph-“Percy can’t form proper words or what and Jason dives in for another kiss.

Jason tries to mimic what Percy has performed on him earlier and he thinks he has been doing a good job since the black-haired keeps grasping at his hair, the bond loves it when Percy sighs loudly and buries his face in the crook of Jason’s neck. The green-eyed clings onto him and Jason’s arms give out.

“What now?” Jason asks, shuddering as the hot, wet breathes ghosted over his neck.

“More” Percy whispers against his skin and Jason lets out a moan.

They get off each other and up from the white marble floor which is stained with dirty footprints. Jason scratches the back of his neck and looks over the table to see how Nico’s become the master of Mythomagic, campers gather in groups with a view to defeating him but their efforts are in vain while Hazel and Frank try to sneak out quietly. Percy snatches up the carton of Ceres juice and guzzles down the liquid.

They find a room with nothing but a big closet and dusty big carton boxes. It is strange that the room has no door and Jason can see campers passing and giving them curious glances. Percy drops the carton and pushes the other demigod against the wall, hands grasping at the Camp Jupiter shirt. Jason has no other option but to attack first, bites down hard on the other’s lips. 

“You little shi- grngh” Percy frowns with his eyes closed, tongue trailing across Jason’s upper lip until it meets his little scar.

“They’ll see” Jason mumbles and captures Percy’s mischievous tongue before it’s got the chance to retreat.

“So what?” Percy is stupid enough to say something while his tongue is in someone else’s mouth so it comes out like “sur wut” and Jason groans because, ouch.

Although the closet was a big ass one, there is only one dusty suit hanging on the bar. They stumble their ways inside, the wooden closet shake with protest but Jason doesn’t give a damn. He lands on his butt and Percy straddles him, hands cradling his face. Jason has his fingers hook in Percy’s belt loop, threatening to pull his pants down but the son of Poseidon is not impressed.

Does it count as straddling when Percy is on his knees? Because he sits down and grinds their hips together right after that, Jason moans so loud that Percy has to make his mouth occupied again. Both have no idea how long it has been going on for them, making out in the dark and whispering sexy stuff to each other between breaks, also they probably don’t care at all.

“You’re making it hard for me, y’know” Jason breathes out and Percy may have smirked if he isn’t too busy with biting.

“That’s the lamest joke I’ve ever seen” Percy mumbles, giving Jason another bite to hear him groan. The black-haired laughs out aloud like a child right after that.

“No really” Jason looks at the bulge of his crotch and Percy mouths ‘Oh’ quietly then predictably looks at his own, too.

“Never thought it’d get this far” Percy sighs, for a moment Jason doesn’t know if it is because of wistfulness or owing to their hips grinding again.

“Wanna try something new? I mean-umph-I’ll try something new” Jason says, interrupted by Percy, again.

“Yeah, whatever”

With both hands, Jason pushes Percy down, he himself rises from his earlier position. Percy is cornered, as Jason crawls on him, on his knees as well. They are so close now, another inch and they will devour each other’s face. Percy shudders when Jason kisses his ears and trails down to his jaw line, leaves Jason wondering who’s more sensitive. 

“You think you’re the shit, huh” Jason finds his voice slurred but he aims for the delicious skin at Percy’s neck.

“Huh-AAah!” Percy whimpers as Jason starts sucking the spot where his neck and shoulder join. 

The closet is big for a closet standard but it’s still not enough space and too suffocating for two turned-on demigods. Jason can taste the salty sweats, or is that a perk of being a child of Poseidon to have salty skin? In comparison with a normal person giving a hickey, Jason is probably the one with the weirder thoughts. His face is now beaded with sweats, too and Percy gasps, his mouth opened. Jason reaches up and gives him another kiss, feeling very satisfied.

Doesn’t know how Percy’s feeling, it’s not that sexy, still, Jason enjoys doing this. 

“And you t-tell me that I bite much” Percy gasps out, finger nails dig deep in Jason’s back. Jason will love to fire back, but he doesn’t fancy talking against someone’s skin so he bites down as a reply and Percy growled.

The spot he is working on has a pretty dark pink shade and Jason decides to leave it there. However, it’s not like Percy will understand.

“Wait, what’re you doing?! Don’t go!” the green-eyed almost screams.

Damn it, Jackson. Jason has no choice but to bite down and effectively shut the black-haired up so he soon tastes blood and Percy crosses the line between making threatening noises and sobbing.

“Fucker” Percy whimpers and Jason doesn’t take it too harsh.

The green-eyed doesn’t complain any further when Jason gives him small kisses on his collarbones, hands wandering up and down Percy’s back. Their lips meet again, Percy stops biting and is possibly making an effort to be gentle but somehow Jason can’t satisfy himself. He pushes his tongue deeper in and desperately tries to gain back something that isn’t there in the first place.

“Maybe we should stop” Jason says, he realizes the heat of the moment is probably gone and there’s no point doing anything.

“I’m still hard” Percy says, doesn’t look like he knows what to do.

“So what?” Jason snaps. He knows it’s a bit of a douche but what does Percy even expect?

“You can’t just leave me like that!” the green-eyed protests, his cheeks red and eyebrows furrowed. Lips swollen. Jason’s hickey can be seen as the Camp Half-blood has its sleeve stretched down to his bicep. 

“Yeah?” Jason raises his voice challengingly.

This is so stupid. First, they were making out in a closet, so close to… and now they are arguing for nothing, mainly pissing each other off. Jason gets out first, skin hit with the cool air. The music is still too loud for his likings and when he reaches the door, he notices Nico’s no longer at the party. There’s no problem with that, though. The Italian shouldn’t stay for too long if he doesn’t want things to escalate so fast…like what happened between him and the son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag.

After that night when Jason drowned himself in beer (pretty stupid, huh) and woke up to a terrible headache, he acts like nothing happened and so does Percy.

Everything goes back to normal, well almost everything. Ever since then, Jason notices how Percy’s eye always land on his lips whenever they talk and how he feels like being stared at from afar by those same eyes just drives Jason insane. The son of Poseidon also develops his habit to bite and lick his own lips much more often and Jason really hates the fact that they remind him how it feels to taste them.

Their reserved and careful attitude towards each other is gone and they argue a lot more, much ends with violence. Powers are used once in a while and although strictly forbidden by Chiron, they can’t help it. Their fights are restless and destructive, result in countless bruises and angry marks so many of their camper friends don’t even believe that they sided with each other to defeat Gaea. The reasons behind those fights are ridiculous and irrelevant, as if they are making sorry excuses to throw themselves at each other. 

Jason wonders if it is healthy to cast his mind back to the party every night and fight every morning they face each other. What happened that night might be only physical but it felt really good, no pain or hurt on feelings like relationships he had. The problem is, however, does Percy felt like same? The green-eyed showed how frustrated and driven he was that night, not to mention furious because the next morning they fought for the first time. If Percy does feel something for him, Jason can’t make use of the black-haired. It’s wrong.

 

“Can you focus a little?” Percy hisses and glares at him, their faces inches apart.

“Jason, are you alright?” Piper asks, her kaleidoscope eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah” Jason replies “Sorry for spacing out”

They only have a few minutes before Capture the Flag and Piper is going over their battle plan again. She’s nervous because Annabeth is mastermind for the other team but not too nervous because they are siding with the Ares cabin tonight. 

Percy’s blue plume keeps itching his face, Jason hates it when they are so close like this but Piper feels like revising the plan again (“just in case”). Their teammates have spread out and they are the only ones who haven’t been in position, yet. Not good, especially when Percy’s is to guard the flag, which is 15 feet away from a stream.

“C’mon, let’s move! Move, move, guys!” Piper shoo-es them out and quickly sprints away from the bushes, her Dagger gleamed out in the dark. Percy staggers out of the bush and Jason knows why. His legs are also tired from crouching down for too long but there’s no problem if he’s flying. Jason takes a leap and up he goes, the flows of air and winds support him as he balances himself upon air. 

It’s a starless night and the moon can’t be seen as well, so it’s probably too dark for Jason to identify the objects below. He wonders if Piper realizes the fault in their plan and wonders if Percy has any luck. 

“Change of plan” he thinks and swoops down next to the blue flag. Jason squints hard to make out the scenery of the forest in the dark and is about to take another step when-

He’s got hit painfully in the ribs by the hilt of a familiar sword which gleamed with a blue scepter on it. 

“Damn it, Jackson!” he grunted, the pain jolted again.

“What’re you doing here, Grace? Your place is fucking up there!” Percy snaps, the point of his sword is very close to the bridge of Jason’s nose.

“I can’t see anything up there!”

“Well, that’s your problem. Go figure” 

“Would you just listen to me!?” Jason grumbles, feeling impatient. Their opponents can be laughing at them right now, arguing like two idiots.

“Why should I?” Percy asks “Think you’ll be better down somewhere else?”

A suspicious sound comes from the nearby bushes, the leaves rattle violently. Percy sees it as a warning from Piper and shut his god-damned mouth up, Jason groans as the pain in his left rib doesn’t fade away at all! He should have worn an armor like Percy’s told him earlier. 

“Look at your sword, it’s gonna blow our cover” he says and sighs when the other demigod frowns.

“What do you suggest then?” Percy asks, examines his Riptide carefully. _“Good, he’s being cooperative.”_ Jason thinks.  
“I’ll grab you and we’ll be up on air” 

“And both of us will see nothing!” 

“Yeah…” Jason trails off. It seems like their plans are not well enough compared to Annabeth’s mastermind. Screams and battle cries sound almost every part of the forest now, grooves of trees shake wildly as if someone is trying to race towards the other team’s flag. 

“If you don’t figure out anyth-“ a feminine voice interrupts them.

“AAAAAAAhhhh!!” the two of them almost scream and Piper rolls her eyes at them in the unsettling darkness.

“I heard everything, I’ll take the guard. Back me up when you hear my code” she whispers impatiently.

“Oh, oh oh…let it be Eagle one!” Percy exclaims and receives hushes from Piper and her ex-boyfriend.

 

With one swift movement, Jason grabs Percy bridal style and takes off again, loving how the winds caress his chin. They also play with Percy’s mop of hair and make him groan out of annoyance.

“What!” the green-eyed snaps at him.

“Nothing. I just love flying!” 

“50 percent of your reason is that I’m scared to death!” Percy yells, hands gripping at his shirt tightly. His breastplate rubbed in Jason’s rib and yes, that’s annoying.

“Stop struggling, you rib breaker!” Jason yells back.

“Rib breaker?! That’s ridiculous, Gra-“

“EAGLE ONE!!!” Piper shouted below, they can hear metal clashing.”Eagle one!”

“Drop me” Percy deadpans.

“What?” 

“I said ‘DROP ME’!!!” Percy shouts and Jason lets him fall, he himself dives down, aiming for the metallic sounds.

Capture the Flag ended with their team winning, Piper laughs triumphantly ( but Jason knows she herself was still afraid to death ) when Annabeth shows up. The blonde doesn’t look angry at all, after throwing Piper a smirk that flushes her face furiously. Percy explains to him about how Clarisse manages to snatch the Red Flag back by making a detour across the forest, passing the Zeus Fist and the Hecate cabin provides their tricks with The Mist which help them successfully deceive the other cabins.

 

“How did you not get hurt? You were more than 20 feet from the ground, you ought to break something!” Jason asks as they are packing the armors and helmets. It’s their turn to clean the Armory and Jason doesn’t mind that.

“Were you hoping for that?” the green-eyed bends down, grabbing another helmet on the ground and tosses it to Jason.”And for your answer, the river helped”

“Oh”

“You do realize that you needn’t have picked me up, right? I mean, I can just turn Riptide back to a pen and use the water. No need to fly up above”

“Oh”

“Fancy having me in your arms?” Percy faces him, smirking smugly.

“In your dreams, pretty boy” Jason turns away.

“Please, Mr. I-check-your-butt-out-whenever-you-bend-down, you fancy just as much!” Percy exclaims with mock anger.

He notices!? But, Jason’s not the only one and he’ll get down to the bottom of this.

“I saw the way you look at me, in the Mess Hall, in the lake, on the beach…” Jason says, finds himself sounding not so convincing “Your eyes are glued to me, Jackson”

Jason’s very well aware of the fact that they are standing face to face now, and how Percy keeps reaching out to him. 

“What if they are so?” Percy asks and Jason sees how close the black-haired is standing in front of him now, their distance no more than arm-lengths. 

“What is wrong with you!? Why do you want me that much?” Wow, what’s he blurting out is so stupid but Jason wants to be damn straight.

Oh, sorry for the unnecessary pun.

The problem is, Jason has known Percy Jackson more than he did at the party through their bickering and fights but not enough to develop something serious. And Jason, obviously, isn’t ready for something serious.

Through their friends, Jason has also learned much about Percy’s messed up love life and sometimes he can still see how it gets Percy down when his love with Annabeth is brought up. After that, Percy has been rather loosened up and irresponsibly carefree. Jason will hate it if he’s just another in many of Percy Jackson’s nightstands. Moreover, he will hate it, too, if Percy actually has feelings for him and he can’t requite them. 

In conclusion, both of them are terrible when it comes to love and affections so…

“Is there any problem with me wanting you!?” Percy asks indignantly.

“But I don’t want you!” Jason protests. _I don’t want to make use of you_

“You do!”

“I don’t!”

Percy’s hand move to his face after gripping tightly at his shoulders and Jason wants nothing but to shake them away. He knows so well how this is going to lead them to and unlike Percy, he also has to pull out the cost-and-gain while fighting off what’s he has longed for every night.

Percy’s hands haven’t left the other’s face even when Jason’s hands clap over on them. Their foreheads touch, body close and the son of Poseidon sighs as he closes his eyes. It’s better that way, Jason decides, because he knows if those glassy green eyes stare at him pleadingly with that defeated sigh, he will give in immediately.

“Please, please, please. Jason, please”

A thumb traces his left eyebrow, cheekbone and stops as it reaches his lower lip. It’s Jason’s turn to shut his eyes close now since he has failed to find the reason to back away from this. One way or another, Percy will be hurt. If he runs off now, it’ll be a slap in the face for the green-eyed. If he stays, may it be a whole different story…

It’s not fierce or hungry and definitely not desperate when lips meet lips. More like doing something both of them enjoy, not to prove or satisfy any particular need.

Percy curls his arm around Jason’s neck as if clinging onto him while Jason holds him firmly by the hips. They both smell like sweats and dirt but somehow Percy wants him, he wants Percy. That’s all what matters.

 

After a quick shower, Jason sneaks through the Cabins, makes an advantage of the harpies’ carelessness to reach Cabin 3 successfully. The door is unlock so he steps in, eyes drawn to the shining sea water tank, casting an eerie blue light at the corner of the room. It seems like no one is in the room so Jason allows himself in completely, unaware of the shorter figure behind the heavy wooden door.Tanned arms sneak their ways around his waist and Percy’s a line of hear pressed at Jason’s back, nose buried in the crook of his neck. Jason finds his arms hanging uselessly so he claps his hands over Percy’s again, not sure about what to do.

“Percy, what’s this all about?” he hears his voice sounds with a tired sigh.

“We wanting each other” Percy answers, tightens his grip around Jason.

“I have no idea what to do to you”

Percy leads them to his bunk bed, and flops on it with Jason on his lap. Jason turns around a little and Percy captures his lips, arms haven’t left his waist. However, Jason’s are free so they cradle the face of the green-eyed with such tenderness that Jason has no idea he possesses. His jet black, ruffled hair looks so inviting that Jason has to glide his fingers through untamable curls and Percy chuckles slightly, indicating that he likes his hair being played with. Probably pulled, too.

“Since you have no idea what to do, let me show you then” the other demigod whispers lowly against his ear shell, hands find their ways in the hem of the purple T-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should stop” Jason says as he thrusts into the black-haired person beneath him.

“Damn it, Jace! Not fucking again!” Percy grunts out, voice sulked with pain and pleasure. The green-eyed demigod pushes back desperately to regain the inadequate pleasure they’ve shared no longer than a minute ago and they both groan, Jason’s mind and vision, again, are clouded with bliss. It’s raining outside even though Camp’s protection barrier is still working well. Their friends don’t know why but they enjoy the rain, so no harm done. 

He wants to know Percy Jackson, yes, but not by fucking him twice a month. After that night, they’ve become what Percy calls ‘fuck buddies’. Having done the do so much, Jason can tell the name of every single object in Cabin 3 and how many they have broken while being at it. 

Percy, he can be a leader when necessary but his nature is to do what’s told, provided that the orders are made with reasons and certainty. Jason should know that well, because every time he stops Percy, he never has the authority needed in his words. Everything will wearily sink down with frustration and he will wake up next to the son of Poseidon with hickeys and some bruises which may be caused by the fights or the sex, he’s so fucked up he can’t tell. 

They still fight, not any less than before but it feels different. Less violence engendered, Jason finally gets a hold of Percy’s motive. Percy knows that Jason is annoyed by how he never follows their plans 100%. Worse, he sometimes fucks the whole thing up and acts as recklessly as possible by not sharing his course of actions. That risks putting himself in danger and Jason can’t afford anyone in his team getting hurt. Percy just doesn’t understand. 

However, the green-eyed gives him butterflies whenever he takes over and leads Jason when he’s confused or doesn’t know what to do. He notices the small details (very out of character), knowing what Jason would need, what Jason would do and be very cooperative.

It drives the son of Jupiter nuts knowing that he and Percy don’t have to oppose each other but the black-haired just wants to fight him for some reasons and fuck him in his bunk bed afterwards.

Falling from the sky is not so different from falling for somebody. He knows, been there done that, experienced both. Still, it doesn’t mean he wants to do so again.

“Oh gods” Percy breathes out as they lie sprawled on the bed, body slicked with sweats and body fluids.

“I know”

“But why do you always tell me to stop? It annoys the hell out of me”

Jason pulls the cover up and Percy snuggles against him, an arm casually swung over his waist. They’re slick and filthy, Jason honestly can’t understand how Percy would find comfort from him now.

“Percy, you have any idea how hard it is to stop you but then give in. I always feel like a loser?”

“Hum?”

“Don’t feel like I can do this anymore” Jason sighs.

“Why?” Percy sounds worried and removes his arm from Jason’s belly.

The green-eyed looks at him with a frowned expression, biting his lips without knowing as if he is under great strain.

“I like you. Maybe love you and I don’t want to hurt myself having sex with you”

He knows how selfish that sounded but the whole ‘fuck buddies’ thing is also selfish. Jason doesn’t want to carry this on and he hates himself for having been in this kind of situation.

Percy’s eyes widen with shock and his mouth hangs open. The seawater tank explodes, its blue light goes out like a candle in the wind.

“I-I’m so sorry, Percy. I just-“ Jason pulls himself out of the covers, eyes scanning the room to find his scattered jeans and T-shirt.

Percy grabs his wrist tightly, it hurts. It’s like the guy had an iron fist.

“Don’t go away like every morning. I always wake up, want to tell you something but you are never there” Percy swallows, his grip loosens “I like you, maybe love you too”

The black-haired smiles sadly to himself, the courage which allowed him to hold Jason back is gone so he lets go.

Jason is sure he is having the same expression Percy held on his face earlier. This whole thing is one of the trickiest plot twists he has ever seen.

“All this time I’ve been so stupid” Jason said, dumbfounded.

“We’ve been stupid” Percy corrects him “Although you seems like to be a guy who would fuck first and love later”

“Me!? What about-“ Jason’s eyes want to bulge out of his skull and it dawns on him that he was right about how Percy would feel all along. After that Percy took the first moves in the weapon shed and suggested being fuck buddies so Jason refuted his own theories.

Jason pins the green-eyed down with one swift move, hands at both side of his face.

“Why did you suggest fucking then? Makes me feel like a booty call twice a month”

“I wasn’t thinking straight” Percy admits “And to be honest, I take it out on you whenever we fight. Sorry about that”

Oh.

“We don’t even know each other that well to have a proper thing” Jason’s head falls but Percy holds it up with both hands.

“Why don’t we give it a try? It’s not like people have to know each other well to have a relationship” he smiles “If you don’t know what to do, I’ll show you”

They’re naked, but Jason only notices how warm-hearting and deadly a smile Percy has. So he leans down and seals their lips with a kiss. It’s chaste, it’s sweet and probably the best among many they’ve shared. It’s soft and slow, Jason finds himself loving it, unlike the ones in the closet and the ones in the Armory not too long ago. He then gives Percy a peck on the cheek and the black-haired grins so hard, Jason feels himself grinning back, too.

“You should take me on a date”

“Road trip to Jersey?”

“Yeah”

“But no sex” Percy frowned and Jason nodded in agreement.”For a long time”

"Start it all over again? Sounds nice."

You can say that Jason Grace has no idea what is he doing and cannot think of a proper reason. However, he has got Percy, who will lead him through times like this, so he guesses everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more and I hope you like it. *try to crack a smile but my face cracks*


End file.
